Story of My Life
by TheDoctorsWarrior
Summary: I decided that my OC Rose/Belgium NEEDS A STORY! She has been rummaging threw one of her many book shelves. She finds a diary that she wrote in when she was little. What does it hold? Relationships? Secrets? War? RARED M FOR A REASON(it comes later in the story) Please comment. It makes me wright FASTER!
1. Chapter 1

W: Okay so the past few months I have been in a role play about HETALIA! And my OC Rose/Belgium (Not the Belgium form Hetalia it self. Different charter.) NEEDS A STORY OF HER OWN! So I decided it would be fun to wright on the side her little side story. (Don't worries the M won't come till later. Trust me it is there.) ENJOY!:W

February second 2014

Today I found an old journal of mine while cleaning out my book shelf. I had almost forgotten about it. The last entry was from September 2 1945. as most people the last day of WWII. The diary itself is white paper back with a bunch of doodles on it. Tulips a Rose or two. a Tomato and a half pint of beer. I was always trying to distract myself with drawing and I had gotten quite good. Any way I started to read first few pages are drawing of Ludwig(My older brother). One is of him sleeping. I actually remember drawing it. It took all night to do because it was one of the only time he was still. I never showed it to him. Maybe I should show him some day. There was a drawing of a tulip. A portrait of Lovino back when he and I lived with Antonio. Then the first entry starts.

To be continued.. In entry 1 Found.

W:Just one more quick thing. these will be short. I don't have a lot of time with school and all so I will put one up if I can. Sorry if the historic details aren't there or are wrong. I don't have the time to look up EXACTLY what happened. (This is Hetalia after all it isn't all serous. ...well sometimes.) I hate these things DISCLAIMER I don't own no matter how much I wish HETALIA. Next time I wont talk so much. :W

CHARTERS

Ludwig: Germany

Lovino: Romano :South Italy

Antonio: Spain


	2. Chapter 2

W: so sorry for the wait. No ideas flowing until this past week and I couldn't get on to wright it! WWWAAAAAA! Enjoy!:W

I was reading threw the Diary and I was surprised. I Put EVERYTHING in this book. When I was found by Tim in the vast Tulip fields. How I cross dressed as a boy when Tim was going threw financial trouble to get Ludwig to trade me for financial aid. Here is a passage.

_Today was stressful I had to put on a boys face and stand up to Ludwig. GERMANY! I was scared as hell. I still am now that I'm staying at his house, I need to wright this in secret. This is being done REALLY late at night. What if he finds he stop helping tulip brother? I can't let him find out. no matter how hard I need to work. I WILL BE A BOY!_

A few week's passed before I wrote the next entry.

_Ludwig, Gilbert and I had to take food up to Rodrick's today because of a bad snow storm and he can't get food. All I can say is that I had to pry them apart FIVE times on are way up there. All of the self defense __training has made me pretty strong. Any way we decided to stay the night because there was no way we could make it back before the next storm hit. I was out pretty much all day with Ludwig chopping fire wood to keep us warm tonight. while I was putting the ax away I got hit with a snow ball in the shoulder. IT WAS ON! I grabbed the lid of the trash can and used it to shield myself form the next one before tossing it a side and jumping behind a berm made by the wind. I made ten, twenty, maybe thirty before launching an attack. I got him in the thy and the butt (Oops) He launched back by hitting me in the thy and the gut. I t about knocked me over when they hit. I got him back by hitting him in the back of the head and the neck. He tackled me and we landed in the berm I was hiding behind. The snow broke our fall. After he was done laughing and brushed the snow out of my face he KISSED me in the fore head and said "Jou are going to need tvo get a lot better if jou are going to beat me. Little sis." I was as red as a cherry. He knew all this time!? his eyes burned in to me. after a while he picked be up and this time KISSED ME ON THE LIPS. "Now Vill jou just be the little sister I'v always vanted." I never knew all this time he wanted a sister. I had to change out of my cloths anyway. so I borrowed one of Ms Elizabeth dresses. Rodrick and Prussia didn't care. I think they were happy to get a sister and I don't have to hide my diary any more!_

Reading threw this makes me remember how that day has impacked me today. It was one of the best days of my life. I will never forget it.

**Charters if you don't know there human names (Aren't I a nice person)**

**Tim=Netherlands**

**Ludwig=Germany**

**Gilbert=Prussia**

**Rodrick=Austria**

**Elizabeth=Hungry**


End file.
